expresswaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheras - Kajang Expressway
The Cheras–Kajang Expressway (CKE, ) (Malay: Lebuhraya Cheras-Kajang) is an expressway in Klang Valley that links the incorporated township of Cheras, Kuala Lumpur to the town of Kajang in Selangor, Malaysia. Route background The Kilometre Zero is counted from the Kuala Lumpur city centre, while the expressway begins at Plaza Phoenix in Cheras, Kuala Lumpur as Kilometre 10. History The expressway is part of a major expansion of Jalan Cheras (Cheras Road), also known as Federal route , which consisted of a two-lane intercity road between Kajang and Cheras. Construction of the expressway commenced in late 1998 and, at a cost of RM275 million, was completed and began tolling on January 15, 1999. Having assumed a new name, the "Cheras–Kajang Expressway", and incorporated the mid-length of the original road into the expressway, the expressway consequently bisected Jalan Cheras into two at both ends of the original road: one at Kajang, and the other at Cheras, while remnants of the road's undeveloped routes between remain partially in use. The Cheras–Kajang Expressway is among the first eight-lane dual carriageway in Malaysia, stretching from the Connaught Interchange in Cheras, Kuala Lumpur to Saujana Impian in Kajang. The expressway comprises one rest and service area and nine interchanges: "Pasukan Gerakan Am", "Hulu Langat", "Telekom", "Bandar Tun Hussein Onn", "Balakong", "Sungai Long", "Bukit Dukong", "Sungai Balak" and "Saujana Impian". The expressway has receive substantial volumes of traffic to and from linked localities. Between 2003 and 2004 alone, traffic volume increased 4%, with an average of 187,000 vehicles per day utillising the expressway in the financial year of 2004. The expressway formerly featured its own electronic toll collection system, known as the Saga Tag. Beginning 1 July 2004, however, the Saga Tag was replaced by Touch 'n Go and Smart TAG systems. Of the RM275 million used to finance the expressway's construction, RM210 million consisted of bonds issued by Grand Saga , the expressway's concessionaire, and RM59 million was support loan from the government. Grand Saga was further provided compensation from the government for revisions of scheduled toll rate hikes. In 2003 and 2004, the government paid RM104.93 million in compensation, exclusive of waiving interest and repayment of the support loan. The government also extended the expressway's concession by two years to September 18, 2027 in 2002. On 2 March 2012, the Kuala Lumpur bound Batu 9 toll plaza and Kajang bound Batu 11 toll plaza of the expressway were abolished by the government due to a strong petition led by Eddie Ng Tien Chee from the Democratic Action Party. This petition is signed by 100,000 residents of the area. Features *The elevated Sungai Buloh-Kajang MRT line from Plaza Phoenix to Saujana Impian Controversy Bandar Mahkota Cheras exit During the construction of the Bandar Mahkota Cheras, an access road connecting the new township and the Bandar Tun Hussein Onn Interchange was built by the developer to provide access to Bandar Mahkota Cheras from Cheras - Kajang Expressway and vice-versa. However, the link road was closed in January 2006 by Grand Saga under the direction of the Malaysian Highway Authority (MHA) due to disputes between Grand Saga and the developer of Bandar Mahkota Cheras on compensations since the link road would allow motorists to bypass the Batu 11 toll plaza on the expressway. As a result, residents travelling to Kuala Lumpur are required to enter the expressway via Bandar Sungai Long or vice-versa, while having to pay fares for both the Batu 9 and Batu 11 toll plazas. Following Opposition control of Selangor in the 2008 election, local residents dismantled the barricades, temporarily allowing traffic to and from the township to directly enter and exit the expressway. In an early attempt, Grand Saga forcefully reclosed the road. However, On 27 June 2008, the barrier was torn down once again. On 4 June 2008, the Malaysian Highway Authority and Grand Saga were ordered to install traffic lights on the junctions of Bandar Mahkota Cheras to ease the traffic flow of the residents. Today, the access road connecting Bandar Mahkota Cheras and Bandar Tun Hussein Onn Interchange is open. Toll rates (Starting 1 January 2007) Batu 9 toll plaza (Kajang bound) Batu 11 toll plaza (KL bound) :(Source: Utusan Malaysia, 15 December 2006) Interchanges References External links * Official Grand Saga website Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:Expressways and highways in the Klang Valley